NARUTO: GUNDAM SHINOBI
by megatronus89
Summary: They say 'war never changes', or it 'always changes'... war is a game, the players and toys may have changed, but the outcome never does. I learned the truth of this one the day i became immortal, to watch as time moves on, my people became history, history became myth, myth became legend, and legend became forgotten, and i still remain...


A/N: well this is a Gundam/Naruto crossover. Below the ANs will be the description for the Mobile Suit then the story. Now this has been floating around since i started writing fanfics, but never got the chance to put it down or even write it. Now this is a GW or Gundam Wing/endless Waltz crossover this Naruto. No the pairing are relatively the same for Gundam Wing, and since naruto is immortal, he had has his share of lovers over the millennia, but his "current" interest is the anti-heroine, Dorothy Caledonia (correct it in reviews if i misspelled her last name. Anyway it z the young woman that gets off on war or any form of combate. And since naruto has lived for sooooo long his name will pop up a lot throughout history. And Dorothy has shown her love for war and history. Well it easy to say he will be a very interesting specimen for her to learn from... enjoy the description.

Colors: gunmetal black and gold trimming with the Uzumaki crest stamped proudly on the cockpit door.

Materials: Gundamium Tungsten Neo-Titanium nano-fiber-polymer.

Head: RX-80PR; Gundam.

Chassis: YF-19; Macross.

Shoulders: Serpent Missile Palladians, GW Endless Waltz.

Arms: RX-78 NT-1(Left Arm), RX-0 GU-1 (Right Arm)

Legs: Zeta Gundam

Power source: duel fuel cells; hydrogen and Uranium fusion cells. 500 gigawatt generator.

Weapons: two beam sabers, wing shield (shield made from the jet wings.), spam missiles, forearm gatling guns, and heat rod clawed fingers (much like the Burning Gundam's shining finger but glow deep red instead of gold.)

Misc: Gold Psycho-Frame (Gundam Unicorn's Banshee), Escapepod, Camouflage drive and the CAISE system.

C)ombative

A)rtificial

I)ntelligence

S)imulator

E)ngine

XxxxxxxxxX

Chapter One: the falling of an angel she saw.

With high expectations, human beings leave earth to begin a new live in space colonies, however the United Earth Sphere Alliance, gains great military powers and soon ceases control of one colony after another. In the name of justice and peace.

the year is after colony 195.

Operation Meteor; In a move to counter the alliance's tyranny, rebel citizens of certain colonies scheme to bring new arsenals to earth disguising them as shooting stars. However the alliance headquarters catches on to this operation...

But what none of them know is that an unexpected guest shall turn the tables of history once again... Me, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. DATTEBAYO!

XXXXXXX

In a dimly lit cockpit, sat figure in a space suit, the reflective glass displayed the images of the control system panel, with random bits of information running across the screen. Only the sounds of deep breath could be barely be heard as the figure slept in the vacuum of space within an oddly shaped ship.

/WARRING: DESTABILIZATION, ABORT RE-ENTRY PROTOCOLS./

"Professor Jay, i swear to god. If you forgot to correct the systems again, i will kick you're fat midget ass out the airlock you son of a whore!" Yelled the figure from within his helm, before the front screen turn on with an automatic video-message.

"allo? dis ding on? Narudo, i 'ure you made a yoke about ma weight by now, so in a'vance I leftover this message to tell ya dat your systems have not been fully tested or upgraded since production... also you have less than 5 minutes to re-stabilize the Fireshadow... goodbye." Said a short and verly pudgy African male who spoke is broken Japanese and Chinese accent, before the message was switched off.

"Fuck me side ways." Naruto said as his facial-shield finally showed a teenage male roughly near his late teens frantically typing computer codes into the onboard compute system. "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck... FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUCK!"

/STABILIZATION ACHIEVED!/

"Oh, Sweet Mother of all Ramen." The helmed blond said as he let a sigh escape his lips.

-attention Unidentified flying vessel, this is Cpt. Maximillion Dragra of the UEA Space Army, identify yourself or else we will shot you down. You will respond.-

"Captain Dragra, this is flight 06-26-1989, private spacecraft, i am armed. Any hostile action against myself or my ship will be dealt with force if needed." Naruto replyed of the comm link in his helm.

-So the infamous Golden-Fox, the Merc worth a thousand men. The savior and butcher of the fifth war, what do i owe this displeasure?-

"Hehe, i think you just got in the way." Naruto said cutting the communication to the alliance ship. "Three... two.. one."

xXx

on board the alliance ship, Captain Dragra. Could only snear at the blank screen.

"Luanch the space Leos now." The Captain ordered his men as he stood straighter.

Xxxxxxx

"So... a space battle uh?" Naruto said with a smirk, and said as he typed in a new set of codes. "time to show these little bastards what this old dog can do."

in a flash the panels around the ship started to glow before thy began to break apart to reveal a jet like mobilesuit, the coloring masked it as it entered the outer stratosphere.

The main primary gunmetal black with gold and ruby paint that dotted the jet-like mechanical titan.

"Behold Mortals, the power and splendor of the Fireshadow!" Naruto yelled as he pulled a lever, which started the transformation from it's jet-mode into the mecha-mode.

The six S-Leo pilots watched in both fear and awe as they witness the metallic panels shift and rotate from their old into their new position. All under three seconds as the humanoid machine.

"That is an... antique." One of the pilots said as the other began to laugh.

"That thing must be over a hundred years old by now, how can it still be flying?" The other asked barely containing his amusement.

"That old junker cannot compare to our Leos, now lets kill this bastard." The leader ordered as all six began to fire their beam rifles.

Only the find that the retro style mobile suit had vanished becore them, until a cry of terror from behind hem was heard, as the turned to find thier leader' S-Leo with a an very red hand ripping through the back to the front of the main body chassis.

"Those thst lay there eyes upon a gundam shall not live to tell about it." Came the almost silent voice over their radios, as one by one each of the S-Leos were ripped apart.

The final Space Leo had it's arms ripped off and was used as a heat shield as Naruto drove the Fireshadow towards the earth.

XXXXXXXX

miles away on a return trip from the Lunar Plazas Resort, a young woman with long platinum blonde hair with forked eyebrows was enjoying the view from her window, but what caught her eye was the lights of beam guns being fired, and the looks of a shooting start entering the atmosphere, that was until it started to break apart and it revealed to the young woman a humanoid objects with what looked like wings of fire.

"And the Lord Almighty cast the Dark One out from Paradise, burning his wings away so he may never set foot upon the holy place ever again. This was the fall of Lucifer, who brought onto the world his jealousy and hatred from his father's creation. And so began the war of heaven and hell." The girl said as she sat back into her seat with her eyes close and a content smile on her face. Before she questioned aloud with an almost giddy tone. "I wonder... would this 'peace' soon taste the conflict of war and bloodshed? Oooh i can wait to see this unfold."

XxxxX

Unknown to the young woman, the 'fallen angel' was swearing up a storm as he entered the lower atmosphere with the Leo mobile Suit burned away which saved him some of the blazing damage of re-entry, his main focus was on his stabilizers and other important instruments that were as of now vital to his crafts survival or his own.

"Bad day, bad day, bad day!" Naruto almost chanted as his fingers ran across the keyboard with lightning fast strokes.

/WARRING: OFF COURSE PROJECTORY, SUITABLE ACTIONS MUST BE TAKEN/

/95% CHANCE OF LANDING ON LANDMASS, ASIA CONTINENT; JAPAN; HIROSHIMA ISLAND./

"Yep... i am sooo gonna kick the fat fuck's ass out an airlock." Naruto sighed as he leaned back and letting the autopilot to do its programming. He wasnt worried about dying it was just it will hurt like a bastard's bitch, just heal himself. "Better be worth it... i wonder how my students are doing."

To be continue...

Next time on Naruto: Gundam Shinobi.

upon meet in his old students that stood before him, the first a man that fought his enemies on their terms, while showing nobility, honor, and prestige, the second gave up everything to protect the one truly precious to him. Even his family name.

Join me next time on...

NARUTO: GUNDAM SHINOBI

Chapter two:

THE MASTER HAS RETURNED!


End file.
